Ep. 8: The Young Lady is a Vampire
is the eighth episode of Dengeki Sentai Changeman. Synopsis Yuma tries to earn the trust of a junior-high girl while dealing with a Space Beast turning females into vampires. Plot At night, a schoolgirl is walking home from school, complaining that her training for an upcoming kendo tournament demands her to stay at school until late hours, which makes her afraid of meeting perverts. She hears a woman's scream, and immediately rushes to find out what happened. She sees Yuma tending to an unconscious woman and, mistaking him for a pervert, starts attacking him with her shinai. He tries to justify himself, but the girl will not listen. That is only until Oozora notices a Space Beast Warrior, and runs off after it, ignoring the schoolgirl. The monster runs off, but is soon stopped by the other Changemen, who nearly run him over in their car. As Yuma joins them, the monster flees, leaving everyone to wonder why it did not attack. Meanwhile, the schoolgirl tends to the fainted as the monster flies over them, emitting a strange sound. When she turns to the woman again, she is seen to have pale skin and vampire fangs, and immediately attacks the girl. Soon, the monster, Dokyura, heads to the Gozmard, where Giluke berates him for being late. He states that he was trying out human blood and sucks on Gator when he admonishes him (going on to state that Gator's blood tastes horrible). Bazoo appears, telling Dokyura to suck the blood of all humans, turning them into vampires, then into hateful beasts that will destroy each other. The next day, the team is investigating the Space Beast's whereabouts, while Yuma is still trying to look for last night's schoolgirl. Looking into the school's kendo academy, he cannot find her, and when his teammates question his motivation, Yuma states his intention to clear things up, as being called a pervert shook his morale, and Sayaka reminds him that he needs to take his job more seriously. Meanwhile, Dokyura flies over the city again, using his cry, as the vampirized woman from the night before attacks a female store clerk. When the Changemen spot the monster, everyone starts to head off after it, but Yuma, finding the schoolgirl, is still intent on clarifying things between them. However, she still thinks he is a pervert, and assaults him. As Dokyura passes by their location, he emits the same sound from before, and the schoolgirl becomes a vampire too. Shiima appears and explains that Dokyura's bite causes his victims to turn into vampires to the sound of his cry, and sends Hidrers to keep them busy. The soldiers are easily defeated even before the team transforms, and Shiima orders Dokyura to summon every one of his victims - all female, the kendo schoolgirl among them - to attack the Changemen. Having human enemies, the heroes cannot fight them back, so they decide to focus their efforts on Dokyura instead. When they manage to send him running, the spell on the women wears off and, as they return to normal, they faint. Later, at the EDF base, Ibuki gives the Changemen the results of the examination on the women: Dokyura's bite infected them with a virus that reacts to a specific ultrasound frequency emitted through Dokyura's cries, which is what turns them into vampires. To prevent them from being used by Dokyura again, the women have been placed under the EDF's care, in a special hospital room, where Dokyura's ultrasound cannot reach them, until a cure can be found. The schoolgirl decides to go up to the hospital roof, fretting over the thought of becoming a vampire, as well as the idea of running away from it. Yuma accompanies her and gives her encouragement, telling her to fight the curse along with his teammates. At that moment, Dokyura flies by again, emitting his ultrasound and causing the girl to painfully start transforming. The vampirized schoolgirl heads to an abandoned warehouse deep within the nearby woods, where she meets up with Dokyura, who craves her blood. Just as he is about to suck it, he is stopped by Yuma, who had followed. The broken contact renders the schoolgirl unconscious, and Yuma puts her to rest safely before facing the monster. Enraged, Dokyura sends Hidrers to strike him down, but Yuma, transforming into Change Pegasus, manages to make short work of them and keep the girl safe. Dokyura, however, puts up more of a fight, managing to render Pegasus defenseless by holding him upside down in mid-flight, preparing to crush his head into the ground when the other Changemen arrive and fend the monster off. Able to fight again, Pegasus gains the upper hand and stuns Dokyura with his Pegasus Lightning Attack, allowing the team to finish him with the Power Bazooka. After being grown to giant size, Dokyura still tries to face off against the Change Robo, first by stunning it with his ultrasound, then by striking it in mid-flight. The Change Vulcans and Change Robo Missiles, however, stop the monster in his tracks, giving the heroes the opportunity to destroy it with the Super Thunderbolt. Later, as the girl is practicing, she immediately strikes Yuma, who had come from behind her, with a nukiwaza (counter move) to the head. She apologizes, thinking it was a pervert (despite it being clear to her that he is not), and his friends immediately show up and tease him. Yuma, in response, jokingly engages Shou in an impromptu kendo duel. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : *Officer Suzuki: *Officer Shoji: *Officer Watanabe: *Officer Nomoto: *Officer Kikuchi: * : **Star King Bazeu (Voice): * : * : * : **Shiima (Voice): * : Guest Cast * : * : *Woman Vampire: *Clothes Shop Clerk: Notes * In the Brazilian dub, Dokyura's name was changed to "Dracula", despite the obvious differences to the character. Presumably, this was made to make the association between the monster and his powers easier, while at the same time considering that Dokyura's name is the Japanese form of Dracula without one syllable ("Dorakyura"). DVD releases Dengeki Sentai Changeman Volume 1 features episodes 1-11. http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/sp21/changeman.html References Category:Dengeki Sentai Changeman Category:Sentai episodes